


road to adulthood [Shikamaru Nara/Naruto Fanfic]

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The students of Konoha high are excited to become adults, but upon reaching their teenage years, they realise how hard life may really be. Some of them find love and some of them dont, but they all knew one thing: As soon as they finish their last year of school they'll need to act like adults, but how easy can that be when youre 16 and stressed out?(This is an au where none of them are ninja)------I have also put this on Quotev, as I will probably be me active on there





	1. Chapter 1

It was a cold, frosty day in the streets of Konoha, and Akira was glad to be inside. Although, not glad about being forced to go to school, she was happy to see her friends. Her teacher, Kakashi Hatake was late as usual, which meant that her friend Naruto took pleasure in placing a whiteboard rubber between the door and its frame, so it was destined to fall on Kakashi's head as he walked through the door. At this point, the rest of the class weren't too bothered. It was one of Narutos regular tricks; although he did earn a punch on the head and a yelling at by Sakura as Hinata tried to stop Sakura, her voice barely audible above the loud chatter of the students which soon died down when Kakashi finally entered the class, 14 and a half minutes late. Had he been an extra 30 seconds late, the class would've eventually all left because they had no teacher.  
"Sorry I'm late" Kakashi spoke, "I was busy speaking to Mrs Tsunade. We've agreed that your exams are postponed until a later date" He informed the class who cheered, "However," he continued, "You will each be working on an assignment project with groups of three, and this time, you will not be choosing your groups" The class soon groaned and Kakashi began reading the groups out.  
"Group 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki" He spoke, "Team 8 will be-"  
By now, both Sakura and Akira had stopped listening to Kakashi. Akira was paying attention to the soft, fluffy snow beginning to fall outside whilst Sakura was inwardly cheering as she got put in a group with her crush, much to her 'rival', Ino's disliking.  
Once Kakashi had finished reading the names out, Akira sighed, having not heard her name.  
"Sensei you missed me out again" She groaned, and he shrugged, "I'm sure you'll be fine by yourself"  
"No but sensei I can't i-" "Who would you rather work with, then?" Kakashi cut her off and she glanced at her silent classmates. Akira never spoke up about anything infront of them, nor would she answer the teachers back like that.  
"Uh.." She spoke, she didn't want to work with anyone in her class, really, although a lot of them happen to be her friends, most of them annoy her a fair amount.  
"I'll work with group 7" She spoke, although through gritted teeth as she glared at Sasuke and he glared back. Kakashi gave the class his usual closed-eye smile and left them all to get in their groups and discuss the project.  
"Why did you choose our group, out of everyone else here, Aki-Chan?" Naruto asked and she bit her lip.  
"I guess I just.. Wanted to work with you Naruto" She grinned, although that wasn't the real reason why. Ever since she had been young, she and Sasuke were best friends despite their clans practically hating one another, but now they were growing up, arguments began to spark-although neither the young Senju nor Uchiha hated eachother, they made it seem as if they did-simply because otherwise, their parents would forbid them from seeing one another ever again. Sasuke was the one thing Akira was terrified to lose, although the recent passing away of the Hokage did open her eyes a lot wider than she thought it would. She was scared of losing people important to her, and she never met her grandfather or her father, and lost her mother at a young age so she was stuck with her mother's cousin taking care of her. The girl sighed as she made eye contact with Sasuke, the male slipping a piece of paper behind Sakuras back to her, and she nodded slightly upon reading the note, screwing it up and threw it in the bottom of her schoolbag so noone would raid the trash for it like Ino has done many times upon noticing the two pass notes, thinking that they have a secret relationship. This way, Ino wouldn't know that Sasuke was going to be taking Akira out of barbecue that night, just to talk about the project seeing as Sakura was far too busy cooing over Sasuke and (lovingly) bullied Naruto. If Ino finds out, then the whole class would find out and that's never a good thing. Especially since the majority of girls seemed to have a crush on Sasuke. 

The day slowly passed and it was eventually home time, but Akira wasn't expecting to bump into Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba and Hinata.  
"How come youre headed that way?" Kiba asked suspiciously, "You live the other way"  
"I said I'd meet someone somewhere" she spoke, not being able to find a lie suitable enough for the situation.  
"We'll walk you there, then, we're heading that way to go to the bbq house" Choji grinned, and Akira silently screamed.  
"N-No, its okay I um-" She spoke, "I really need to go" She told the four, running to the barbeque house where Sasuke was waiting.  
"Sasuke we gotta go. Now." She told him, almost out of breath, "Dont ask why, either, we just need to go somewhere else"  
Sasuke sighed and stood up, leaving the place to go one way as Akira went the other, both of them knowing where the other was going; the forest. Upon reaching the forest, Akira, let herself drop to the ground next to Sasuke, resting her head on his shoulder.  
"You're never this worn out" He spoke, mild concern laced in his voice, "Are you okay?"  
"I blushed when Shikamaru made eye contact with me" She spoke, panic causing her voice to get higher, "What if he knows I like him?"  
"If he knows, then he knows" Sasuke shrugged as Akiras stomach growled loudly, and the male sighed.  
"You forgot dinner again, didnt you?" He asked, earning a guilty nod, "You wanna go get some Ramen?"  
"Yeah" Akira nodded as Sasuke helped her from the snow-clad ground. The white sheet of frozen water particles crunched underneath their feet as they walked to the Ramen shop, ordering their usuals. It didnt take long before Naruto had arrived with Sakura, who began to throw a tantrum about Sasuke spending more time with Akira rather than her. Both their simple answers were 'go away', since they were both now in a bad mood due to not being able to talk about the serious matter at hand; Akira's love life. She'd liked Shikamaru ever since before they started school but now her hormones had kicked in, she definitely knew it was more than just a crush. Some might even day she had fallen in love. But once Sasuke had paid for both his and Akira's ramen to wind Sakura up, they decided to take a walk back to Akiras house so they could dry off from the snow and finally be able to talk. One hour of Sasuke being there turned into three, three into seven, seven into him sleeping over with Akira bundled up in blankets next to him with her head resting on his shoulder as they had fallen asleep watching a movie. It was times like this that they both appreciated- because who knew when they would have to stop seeing eachother. Even if Sasuke only had his elder brother and a few of the adults in the village supporting him financially, he never got to see his brother and didn't want to, either. Not after what had happened when he was eight.  
The pair were awoken by Tsunade yelling at them to wake up, despite it being a Saturday, they realised why. All of their friends were outside. This meant that they had probably figured out that Sasuke wasn't home and knew that he would be here, or they hadn't been to Sasukes house yet. They both rushed to get dressed, but Akira had a slight problem with her outfit: The blood stain from a fight between Kiba and some guy from another village school hadn't come out. She got changed, but before pulling her shirt over he head, Sasuke stopped her.  
"You know, if Shikamaru isn't head over heels for you, then theres something wrong with him" He spoke, causing her to blush, "Youre the most beautiful girl I've ever met, and that's why I'm glad to be your best friend"  
"Sasuke you dummy" Akira spoke, "We both know Sakura is the most beautiful girl you've met, dont hide your feelings from her, or you'll only lose her"  
Sasuke rolled his eyes and left the house out of the door st the front where the pairs friends were not. This way he could avoid the interrogation he would more than likely get about why he was at Akiras house. The girl left out of the back where everyone were, and got yelled at for taking so long- the blush from what Sasuke had said still dusted her cheeks, and it grew once again as she glanced at Shikamaru who was looking at her with what seemed to be an unknown emotion, although he knew it all too well because of this girl-and he didnt mind the feeling at all.


	2. two

"Are you okay, Aki-Chan?" Naruto spoke, upon seeing Akira's blush, causing her to giggle and nod.  
"I'm fine, Naruto, don't worry" She told him, noticing a soft pink on Shikamaru's cheeks too, "Where are we going, anyway? It's freezing cold out here"  
"We're going to get Sasuke next" Ino spoke, causing Sakura to huff, "But enough about him, why did you sleep in so late and take forever to get dressed?"  
"Because I was warm and didn't wanna get out of bed" Akira spoke, "Plus the shirt I wanted to wear is dirty because Tsunade didn't wash it properly"  
"You act as if she's your slave" Choji spoke, and Akira shrugged, telling him how she feels like Tsunade's slave.

Once the group arrived at Sasuke's house, Sakura ran to Sasuke before Ino could, and he hugged her, swinging her around. Akira rolled her eyes as Sasuke gave her a knowing look, since she was standing so close to Shikamaru that their arms were almost touching. Had her arm been 30mm more away from her body, her arm would've been touching Shikamaru's. Except it wasn't. And why? Because she couldn't bring herself to do it. She was afraid to, although now Ino was yelling about how Akira liked Shikamaru and he liked her back, neither of them took notice. In fact, Noone did, because she was too far infront for anyone to hear. Akira didn't realise it, but Shikamaru's hand bumped hers a few times, although when she did notice she just thought it was by accident. Not that he was desperate to grab her hand and pull her away from the others, just out of their earshot and ask her to be his girlfriend, but he kept backing out. He had somehow convinced himself that she liked Neji or maybe Kiba, not him. Although Ino had turned around and walked back towards them, neither of them noticed until she grabbed their hands and forced them to hold the other, smiling at her two friends before turning around and striding onwards once again. The pair looks at their hands, blushing before glancing at the other and turning their head away to hide the blush. It was obvious that they liked eachother. Infact, so obvious that Ino was squealing in delight, as was Tenten and Lee, both of who are friends with Neji and in the year above everyone else. Shikamaru fought himself inwardly before pulling Akira closer to himself to try and keep her warm, as he noticed she was shivering from the cold, even after she wrapped up warmly.

Everyone arrived at the park and chose their teams before starting a snowball fight, some of the kids such as Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon joined in, after realising that their snowmen were not going to be kept intact for very long. Akira giggled as she dodged snowballs, and even lifted Knohamaru away from where he would get hit with a snowball by Naruto, which helped him aim for Sakura.  
By the time the snowball fight had finished, the sun was beginning to go down, and the younger children went home for their dinners, but some of the older ones stayed. Shikamaru stayed with Akira as Naruto did with Hinata and Lee with Tenten. Hinata and Naruto were about to kiss when a snowball hit Naruto's back, where he turned to see Akira giggled into Shikamaru's chest because of what Sasuke, who was supposedly the first one to leave; stood there smirking, arms folded over his chest.  
"You think youre so funny, eh?" Naruto yelled and Sasuke shrugged, walking over to Akira and Shikamaru before passing them both something. Concert Tickets.  
"Double date, with me and Sakura?" He asked, knowing that this band just so happened to be Akira's favourites, but also Sakuras.  
"And after the concert, we can all go out and get barbeque, yeah?" He suggested  
"But we, I-" "We'll go" Shikamaru cut Akira off as he looked at Sasuke, "How long have you known?"  
"She's liked you since forever" Tenten told Shikamaru, "And we know that you've liked her for a long time, too"  
"I guess" Shikamaru spoke, rubbing the back of his neck, "But can I tell you something?"  
"Sure" Tenten nodded, listening to what Shikamaru was about to say.  
"I've liked her since we were both in the womb, because our mothers were friends, and we were meant to have playdates together, but she ended up going on playdates with Sasuke instead, and then they've always been inseparable so I thought that they were together"  
"We're inseparable because we're best friends, Shikamaru" Akira told him with a small giggle, "Just like you and Choji are"


End file.
